Valentine Romanov-Potter-Black-Mills
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Queen and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side. SLASH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Queen and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side.**

 **Beware the Son of The Evil Queen, he is not someone you would want to anger!**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Gossip Girl/Harry Potter/Once Upon a Time Crossover. Other Fandoms maybe included if I so decide. The fandoms might include Glee, Riverdale and Disney's Descendants**.

* * *

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH FANFICTION, DON'T READ IT. AND TO THOSE GUESTS THAT WRITE HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS, GROW THE HELL UP AND STOP BEING COWARDS. I AM GOING TO WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN GET A GRIP, GET A LIFE AND GET OVER IT.**

* * *

Harry Potter is in his dorm room with the door locked, his best friend Ron knocks on the door and yells through the door "Harry, come on man, open up!"

"go away" yells Harry angrily.

"come on Harry, I'm your best friend, and you're like my brother too," says Ron shocking Harry who gets up, unlocks the door letting Ron in before he locks the door again and Harry asks Ron "I'm like your brother ?"

"yea, my mom sees you as another son, and my brothers and I see you as a little brother," says Ron.

"then help me escape," says Harry before he says "help me escape from here"

"why ?" asks Ron.

"I need to escape, first year, a troll, a three-headed dog, my first Quidditch Match, the stone which isn't really destroyed anyway, I almost die during my second year after being bitten by a basilisk, third year, the dementors, Lupin transforming, not that I blame him, I almost died a few hours ago with Cedric, and I'm sick of it, I have almost died every year and I need to get away, far away from here, especially since Voldemort is back, I want to leave" says Harry before Ron says "Hermione will help too"

"you'll help me ?" asks Harry sounding hopeful.

"yea, I'll help you, the twins will help too," says Ron before he leaves the room. Five minutes later he returns with his twin brothers and Hermione before he locks the door again before Harry asks "how did you get Hermione up here ?"

"I used a spell" replies Hermione before she asks "why are we here ?"

"Harry wants to leave, and I'm going to help him" replies Ron.

"you sure ?" Hermione asks Harry who nods before he says "I need to escape from this"

"OK, then let's get you out of here," says Fred.

"really ?" asks Harry with a look of hope.

"yes" replies George before they all start planning Harry's escape and Hermione says to Harry "once you have left Hogwarts, go to Gringotts and ask the goblins about your vault"

"OK, I'll go to Gringotts, check out my vaults and leave the country," says Harry.

"leave the country ?" asks Ron.

"yea, they will find me if I'm even in Britain," says Harry.

"who would find you ?" asks Hermione.

"anyone who wants me to come here every fucking year and be in fucking danger," says Harry with a pissed off look.

"then we'll help you with that too," says Fred before he looks at his twin who nods and Ron asks them "how will you do that ?"

"Percy, he'll help Harry too" replies the twins in unison.

"same with Charlie and Bill," says Ron.

"and Seamus," says Hermione knowing of Harry and Seamus' friendship.

"and Luna," says Harry.

"whose Luna ?" asks Hermione confused.

"Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw" replies Harry before he says "she's very interesting"

"interesting ?" asks the twins wiggling their eyebrows. Harry puts on a 'bitch please' look before he says "Luna is so not my type"

"who is your type then ?" asks Ron.

"Viktor, Cedric, Marcus, Oliver, Roger, and a few other guys" replies Harry blushing.

"you're into older guys ?" asks George in a teasing way.

"yea and some guys my age" replied Harry. They all plan Harry's escape before they head to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Three days later Harry is going through the Honeydukes secret passage with Hermione helping him with his trunk. Harry hugs Hermione before he exits Honeydukes under his invisibility cloak and he heads to Gringotts. Once he gets to Gringotts, he enters the place with his trunk and he walks towards to the goblin at the head desk and he says "hello master goblin, I am Harry Potter and I would like to see the goblin in charge of my vaults"

"do you have your key ?" asks the goblin sitting at the desk.

"no, I bet dumbles has it, I just found out that I have several vaults, not just my trust fund," says Harry while he is making a fist with his hand. They talk business for a while before the goblin signals for another goblin to take Harry somewhere. The goblin that comes turns out to be the Goblin who first took Harry to his vaults, Griphook. Griphook takes him to a room where he then says "I need some of your blood which you will drop onto this enchanted parchment and it will tell you everything you need to know"

"of course" replies Harry before he takes out a knife from his pants before he cuts his finger and lets the drops of blood drop onto the parchment which starts glowing before some writing appears on it. The parchment finishes glowing and Harry picks it up and reads it.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Queen and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side.**

 **Beware the Son of The Evil Queen, he is not someone you would want to anger!**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Gossip Girl/Harry Potter/Once Upon a Time Crossover. Other Fandoms maybe included if I so decide. The fandoms might include Glee, Riverdale and Disney's Descendants**.

* * *

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH FANFICTION, DON'T READ IT. AND TO THOSE GUESTS THAT WRITE HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS, GROW THE HELL UP AND STOP BEING COWARDS. I AM GOING TO WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN GET A GRIP, GET A LIFE AND GET OVER IT. AND YOU GUESTS SHOULD KNOW THAT I MODERATE MY REVIEWS, SO DON'T WASTE TIME WRITING THEM.**

* * *

 **Birth Full Name:** _Valentine Cora Mills-Romanov._

 **Adoptive Full Name:** _Harry James Potter._

 **Age:** _14._

 **Gender:** _Male._

 **Birth Mother:** _Queen Regina Mills AKA The Evil Queen[Sorceress]._

 **Birth Father:** _Robin Hood-Romanov-Potter [Squib]_

 **Adoptive Mother:** _Lillian Joanna Potter-Romanov (nee Evans-Romanov)[Witch]._

 **Adoptive Father:** _James Charles Potter [Kitsune/Wizard]._

 **Godfather:** _Rumplestiltskin [Dark One]_

 **Godmother:** _Maleficent [Dragon Sorceress]._

 **Godfather appointed by Adoptive Parents:** _Sirius Black III [Wizard]_

 **Godmother appointed by Adoptive Parents:** _Alice Longbottom [Witch]._

 **Creature:** _Sorcerer/Kitsune/Wizard._

 **Magic Types:** _Belief Magic._

 _Blood Magic._

 _Fairy Magic._

 _Foresight._

 _Ice Magic._

 _Mermaid Magic._

 _Persuasion._

 _Potioncraft._

 _Rock Troll Memory Magic._

 _True Love Magic._

 _Voodoo Magic._

 _Witchcraft._

 **Magical Abilities:** _Age Manipulation._

 _Conjuration._

 _Energy Blast._

 _Healing Spells._

 _Heart-ripping._

 _Immobilization._

 _Locator Spells._

 _Mirror Enchantments._

 _Phytokinesis._

 _Protection Spells._

 _Pyrokinesis._

 _Shapeshifting._

 _Telekinesis._

 _Teleportation._

 _Transformation._

 _World-crossing._

 **Other Abilities:** _Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Parseltongue / Partially block 75% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Eidetic Memory / Partially blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Creature Inheritance (Kitsune)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Analytical Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Assassin skills (_ _100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 **Powers:**

 _Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Quintessence) / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Blood Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Metal Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Crystal Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Sexual Sight_ _/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Sex Specialist / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Pain Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 **Potions/Spells:** _Hate/Prejudice spell towards Slytherin students_

 _Loyalty spell towards Albus Dumbledore._

 _Hate spell towards Severus Snape._

 _Weak Love Potion keyed to Ginevra Weasley._

 _Reckless behavior._

 _Asocial tendencies_

 _Depression_

 _Anger Inducers_

 _(Other potions/Spells have been too weakened to be recognized or nullified)_

* * *

Harry looks up from the parchment and asks "can you get rid of all of these blocks, potions and spells please ?" not mentioning the part about his birth parents.

"of course" sneers Griphook before he calls for a different goblin whose name is Killerot who enters the room before he says "lay down on the ritual table and I will remove the blocks"

Harry does what he is told and about an hour later all of the blocks are gone. Harry sits up and he gets off the ritual table and as soon as he stands up, he suddenly collapses in pain as his creature inheritance comes. He undergoes a huge transformation, during the transformation, Harry starts to grow a pair of black Fox ears with golden tips on his head, he grows five black with golden tips Foxtails, Harry's eyes change into Fox eyes which flash gold and he ends up getting Fox-like teeth in his mouth which he changes back to his normal teeth with Fox claws for fingernails.

The goblin with his eyebrows raised before he says "you are a very powerful young Kitsune"

"thank you, Killerot" replies Harry before he says "I would like to go to my vaults now"

"of course" replies Griphook. They leave the office before they head to the Potter vault and Harry gets out some money, some books about Kitsune and a chest that has the Bowen Book of Shadows, books on how to control his Elemental Manipulation ability, books on how to control his Crystal Manipulation ability, books on his Blood Manipulation ability, books on his Metal Manipulation ability, books on how to control his Pain Manipulation ability, books on how to control his sexual sight, books about all of his abilities and what he can do with them, a Gold pendant necklace of a Nine-Tailed Fox, a Gold Pendant necklace of a Wolf, a Gold Pendant necklace of a Cat, a set of Jewels from the Romanov Royal Line and a beautiful crown. The necklaces and crown are in a smaller chest with the books, Valentine takes out the Fox Pendant necklace to wear before he shrinks the chest to fit in his pocket, he exits his vault and he asks Griphook "is it possible to get a credit card connected to my vault ?"

"yes, it is" replies Griphook. They head back to the main office, Griphook gives him a card which is under the name Valentine Romanov-Potter-Black-Mills since he decides to change his full name to Valentine Cora Nikolai James Romanov-Potter-Black-Mills before he exchanges his wizarding money for muggle money. He then thanks the goblin with a bow before he leaves the bank to meet up with Percy Weasley who gives him an international port-key before he says "you never got it from me"

"no problem, Percy and call me Valentine or Valen," says Valentine before he asks "how do I activate it? and where will it send me ?"

"just say 'foxy' and it will take you to the Upper East Side," says Percy, he then asks "Valentine?"

"it's a long story" replies Valentine before he says "thanks, I better go or else Dumbledore will notice that I'm gone" before he hugs Percy, he then grips the port-key, says "Foxy" and he disappears from Diagon Alley and arrives on the Upper East Side.

Valentine heads to his new home, the Potter Mansion, when he gets there he takes out his keys and enters the place but not before he is spotted by a girl of Indian and St Lucian ancestry with dark hair and brown eyes who is with an Asian girl with black hair, a photo is taken by the girls and sent to Gossip Girl.

* * *

 _Spotted: A new guy with green eyes and black hair on the Upper East Side wearing a black and red ensemble heading into the old Potter Mansion on the Potter Estate, now the question is, why would he be going to the Potter Estate? The one that had been locked up tight since the death of the old Potter family. And who is he?_

 _Find out who he is and send me the deets. XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

After seeing the blast, one guy on the Upper East Side, he swears to Heaven and Hell that he'll protect the subject of the photo even if it kills him. One girl with brunette hair wearing Audrey Hepburn-inspired designer clothes, when seeing the photo decides that she'll keep an eye on him, sensing trouble, this girl is with a blonde girl who decides to try and get to know the subject of the photo. Another girl, one with dark brown hair who is high on drugs sees the photo and decides that she'll try and sleep with the subject of the photo.

Of course, Valentine has no idea what is going on as he is uncovering the furniture in the mansion, he heads into each of the rooms to uncover each all of the furniture. He then takes out the chest, unshrinks it and takes out his books, he sorts them into categories, books on how to control his abilities and books about all of his abilities and what he can do with them. he picks up the book how to manipulate Crystals, he finds this book to be very interesting and decides to start trying to Manipulate Crystal which he learns is more powerful at Night under a full moon which is a few nights away so Valentine decides to start training then.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER VALENTINE WILL EXPLORE THE UPPER EAST SIDE, HE MEETS ONE OF THEM BY BUMPING INTO THEM, LITERALLY.**


	3. Author's Note

This author's note is being posted to tell you all that I will be doing different versions of this same story but with different sources of magic, the stories will be different depending on the show. The next story will have Witches of East End magic in it. I'll be posting it pretty soon.


End file.
